Taming Wahya
by irishwhim
Summary: Parker/Eliot Drabbles, may be updated as the muse strikes. Chap 1: Nate blows a job and Eliot blows up. Parker tries to mediate...in her own way.


A/N: This is a joint effort story between Irish63116 and whimseyrhodes. As a result of many nights of role-play and sleep-stupid comments back and forth, we came up with this. Neither of us owns Leverage or its characters except in our very prolific and twisted minds.

Additional Note: Wahya (pron. Wa-HAI-ya) is Cherokee for 'wolf'. This is also what Christian Kane has written on the back of his shirt in his new video, The House Rules. And if you haven't seen it, PLEASE do. You can find it on CMT and on his Channel on YouTube.

Eliot's foot slammed down on the gas, pushing the old truck to speed faster through the streets. He growled as the light turned red in front of him, barreling through it. He didn't care; let a cop stop him tonight. He was itching for a fight.

The job had gone wrong, planned bad from the start. It was supposed to be an easy _distractsnatchgrab_ and had ended with Nate too drunk to be able to run the con. It had been up to him to get everyone out, fighting the four men as Parker and Sophie got the injured hacker out. When they had made it back to the apartment and found a passed out Nate, Eliot had lost it.

"What the fuck, man?" He bellowed, starting toward the man.

"Eliot…." Parker started, moving to stand in between him and the couch.

The fact that she had stopped him had only served to piss him off more. He glared at her, feeling her hand solid against him as he panted in anger.

He didn't give himself the chance to do something stupid, such as hurt Parker like a small part of him wanted to, instead spinning on his heels and slamming the door shut behind him as he stalked out of the apartment. Moments later found him in the battered Bronco, barreling down the streets of Boston, his fists begging for flesh to pound into.

Around and around his thoughts went, ping-ponging back and forth between Nate's selfishness and incompetence and his own growing frustration with the man's lack of ability to stay sober for more than a day or two now. If this continued, sooner or later one of them wouldn't be coming back from a job.

And damned if he knew what to do about it.

With those thoughts still making mincemeat of his mental balance, Eliot pulled into the parking space in front of his building. For a few moments he just sat in the seat, breathing hard as he tried to rein himself back in. He turned the truck off and slammed the truck door, his hands clenched at his side as he ran up the short flight of steps. His hair stood on end as he opened the front door, sensing he was not alone anymore.

"What are ya doin here?" he asked, his voice low and angry. 

"Waiting for you." 

He flipped on the light and saw her sitting on his couch, legs pulled up underneath her. Ignoring her, he walked past her and into the bedroom. He yanked his clothes off as he walked, leaving a trail of fabric leading to his bedroom. Yanking on shorts on his way back out of the room he crossed the apartment to his small gym. He was just about to start wrapping his hands when he heard her enter the room. 

"I'm fine, Parker. Go away and leave me alone." 

Eliot's ears tracked her as he started punching at the heavy bag, imagining Nate's face in the center of every hit. His eyes narrowed as he mixed some kickboxing moves into his workout. He blinked and saw her move up behind the bag, holding it for him. 

"Move." He growled, stopping his punches. 

"No." She said, simply. 

"Dammit, Parker." He growled, knowing he was done. He couldn't hit the bag with the force he wanted and not hurt her. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad by stopping you at Nate's." 

"Well, you did," he snarled as he left the room.

He looked up, seeing her following him slowly into the kitchen and lean against the counter. He yanked open the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, downing one long drink. He glared at her, his muscles twitching and his body radiating the anger he was unable to work off. 

"I guess I'll leave," she said after a minute of him glaring at her. 

He shrugged, his nostrils still flaring and watching her under his narrowed eyes as she slid off the stool and made her way to the door. Eliot looked at her as she turned at the door, returning his glare, hissing, "You know what? You're such a bastard sometimes." 

He sneered, knowing that she was pissed now too. Not replying, he took another long sip of the water and threw the empty bottle into the trash. Strolling toward the front door, he saw her eyes dark and angry. Moving to reach behind her, he unlocked his door, opening it a little and waited for her to move so he could open it all the way.

Parker kicked her foot back, the door slamming shut. 

"Dammit, Parker. My hand…" he hissed, his jaw clenching. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "….is fine." She finished his sentence. 

He grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side so he could open the door and Parker wrenched her arm free, pushing him a step back. She heard him growl. 

Eliot stalked closer, the steps taking him closer to her and pinning her against the wall and doorframe. He felt her hands push against him and the corner of his lips curved up in a sneer. He was stronger, had his anger working for him. He was determined to get it through her stubborn head how dangerous he was, how angry he was, and how lethal that combination could be. 

"You said go….so I'm going." Parker glared up at him as she pushed against him again, struggling. 

"Don't start something you can't finish." he growled, his lips inches from hers. 

She brought her knee up and he blocked her, growling again. 

"You've made your point, Eliot. You're pissed. I get that. Now let me go." 

He took a step back and she brought her hand up, slapping him hard across the face. Eliot was stunned, pushing her back against the wall and pinning her shoulders with his left arm, his right hand going through the plaster wall on the side of her head.

"_Dammit_, woman!" he roared. "What the _fuck_….!"

He saw the naked fear on her face and he clamped himself down immediately, shoving that rage back into his body. "Parker, I'm…" 

His head dropped, the arm across her shoulders loosened. His shoulders sagged and his hand, the one that had so recently destroyed the solidarity of the wall, was now pressed flat on the remaining surface.

Maybe this would finally make her back off, tear away from him like her life depended on it, he thought. 

He looked up, feeling her not moving and saw she was staring at him. 

"Parker…"

His words were cut off with her mouth as she silenced him. As she broke the aggressive kiss, he felt his hot breath coming out in pants, seeing strands of stray blonde hairs moving with it. He moved his hands along her shoulders and down her arms, a second later tearing the jacket down off of her arms and back and throwing it across the room without caring where it ended up. He felt her body react to the rough treatment, the animal in her purring deeply. 

Eliot kissed her harder, feeling her hands run up his neck to grab his hair. He moaned as she yanked on a fistful, pulling his head back and driving her tongue into his mouth. He pushed into her and gripped at her hips, pulling her up and wrapping her legs around him as he slammed them back into the wall, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

He pushed off the wall, leading them to the bedroom.

Eliot threw her on the bed, watching her bounce. He saw her prop herself up on her elbows, legs askew on the edge of the bed. His eyes raked over her slim figure, knowing his eyes were predatory and dark with anger and lust. Taking a step forward, he reached down, noticing her shoes were already gone, and ripped her leggings off in one swift yank. Eliot crawled up her body slowly, like a lion on scent of his prey, pushing her hands above her head and holding them there with one of his as the other trailed down her body. Hearing her moan, he let his hand run over her hip as the other continued to hold hers captive while he kissed her hard, his tongue delving deeply into her mouth. She kissed him back, biting his lip as he pulled away. Her eyes flashed, the pupils dilating against the brown irises. 

She lifted her hips and moaned louder, her tongue running over her lips as she gazed at him.

His eyes closed briefly as she arched up against him, a low growl in his throat. Her cool skin felt good against his scorching skin. Eliot dipped his head, kissing her neck and nipping down her collarbone. He felt her struggle to get her hands free and he tightened his grip. 

"Stay still, dammit." He growled as she arched again. 

Leaning back into the curve of her neck, he trailed his tongue down her neck, biting the sensitive skin.  
She gasped, goose bumps rising on her skin. His hand made a path to her knee, raising it slightly and hooking it over his back. 

"You should know by now I don't listen…." Parker started and then moaned as his lips met her nipple through her tank top.

His hand ran back up her hip, sliding under the shirt and finding her breast. His calloused thumb ran over the soft skin, teasing the hard nipple as his mouth found bare stomach.

Feeling her free one hand, he kept her other pinned to the bed as she gripped his shoulder and dug her nails in.

"Shit." He cursed against her stomach, his eyes glaring up at her.

"Tell me that _hurt_." She panted, lifting her head to return his glare.

A low growl was his answer, pushing her shirt up and over her head and leaning heavily on her body.

"Not…fair." She complained, her hands finding its way to the waistband of his shorts and dipping underneath.

Eliot rose up on his fists and felt her push his shorts down over his hips and her foot slipping them down his legs. He moaned at the feeling of toes scraping down his skin, watching the smirk slide onto her lips.

"You think you're somethin, don'tcha?"

Parker bit her lip and nodded, arching up against him again. She could feel his swelling against her thigh and she reached down.

Parker's hand on him made his brain nearly explode, but he wasn't ready to give in just yet.

He flipped her over onto her stomach with his strong hands, looking hungrily at her long, pale body stretched out underneath him. He laid on her, his cock pressing between her buttocks and he heard her moan breathlessly, clawing at the bedspread as she tried to reach him. "A real piece of work," he growled as he bent down and nipped her on the shoulder, slapping her ass with the flat of his hand and listening to her startled yelp.

Without warning, he shoved her legs apart and wedged himself between them, feeling the wetness of her heat dripping onto his scorching flesh. She moaned harder and panted, "Yes, Eliot, _yes_…."

He needed no more urging and with one thrust he entered her, his length filling her up and more. She whined and writhed under him as he pulled back and drove back in, his body shuddering with tension. He moved up and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and her back arched as she moved onto her hands and knees. Her neck was stretched and she couldn't move as he slammed in and out of her, his need animalistic and raw.

She cried out beneath him, arching her back more as she orgasmed suddenly, her walls clenching him so hard he almost couldn't move, but he wasn't about to let her get away. He'd finish what she started, he was sure of that. And when _he_ was finished, he doubted she'd be able to walk.

He let her ride out her pleasure and then moved her onto her side, one leg between his on the bed and the other around his neck. Her flexibility opened up a whole myriad of new positions he could play with and he smiled darkly as he imagined them. He was still inside her and as he started moving again her eyes opened from where they had fluttered shut, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Thought this was gonna be a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am'?" he asked, laughing. "Ain't even begun, yet, darlin'."

He moved in and out, faster and faster as she started to moan again, her hands going up to her breasts. He slapped her on the ass again and she bucked, creating a friction on his shaft. He bent down and grabbed one breast and she moved her hand away, her eyes heavy and dark. He thrust hard and she threw her head back as he pistoned into her, taking what he wanted.

Parker started shaking again and he sped up, his thrusts increasing as her body met each movement, as hungry as he was for the release. She arched and tightened again, freezing as her orgasm slammed into her, her eyes shut tight as she screamed between clenched teeth.

Eliot pulled out and paused, his release yet far away, and watched as she slowly relaxed onto the bed.

"Not so fast," he said as he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and coaxed the water to warm, then stepped in and pulled her in after him. He felt her shakiness and adjusted the water to a little cooler to wake her up, and she stood straight and palmed the dial back to warm, turning around in his arms to face him.

"I see you're a little more…..aware," he drawled.

"Mmmhmmm," she purred, her hands trailing down to his cock. She felt its velvety tip, rolling it around in her fingers as her other hand stroked him and watched as his eyes fluttered and his mouth opened a little. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss, her tongue driving into his mouth hungrily. He kissed her back and their tongues fought, neither caring who won or lost.

He pulled back and looked at her face, her eyes as dark now as he'd ever seen them, and then a wicked smile stole onto her face. He was about to ask what that smile was for but she bent down and kissed his chest, her hand wandering back down south and moving around to grab his ass, squeezing as her nails dug into his flesh. It was his turn to arch, and her mouth captured his nipple and bit, resulting in a growl that she felt through his chest.

She laughed against his stomach and moved lower. He raked one hand through his hair and looked down; what he saw almost made him cum right there. Parker had knelt in front of him, one hand on his cock and the other still on his ass, pulling him to her open and waiting mouth. Water streamed over her back and down the delicious globes of her ass, puddling on the tiled floor beneath her.

His eyes darkened and then rolled back into his head entirely as she took him into her mouth, the hot wetness of it making his legs tremble.

Parker moaned around his stiff cock as her tongue played with it and she dragged her teeth along his length. Her hands gripped the muscular towers of his thighs as she took him deeper into her throat, swallowing him up to the warmth of his groin and pulling back, sucking hard the whole way. She felt his legs shake, and he moved one hand to the back of her head, fisting his fingers in her hair.

Parker moved one hand around to cup his balls and the other reached up to pinch and pull at his nipple. She lightly scratched his balls with her nails and felt him shake as she found the holy trinity of sweet spots on his body.

Eliot bowed his head, bracing himself on his forearm against the tile shower stall. Her lips, teeth and tongue were creating amazing sensations in his dick as she bobbed up and down, moaning as if she was sucking on a lollipop at the county fair. His hand clenched and relaxed as she moved her mouth along his cock and the suction she created made him feel like she was going to pull it right off.

He moaned at the pressure, and as much as he would have liked her to continue, he couldn't. Not if she was going to experience what he had planned.

He pulled her back with regret and then put his hands on her jaw, lifting slightly.

Parker frowned at not being able to enjoy her 'candy' any longer, but rose gracefully to her feet anyway. She was unprepared for him to slam her against the wall and launch himself at her, pressing her between his muscled bulk and the tile. She gasped a breath, but before she could complete it, his hands were in her hair and pulling her mouth towards his. His hungry tongue drove into her mouth as if he wanted to eat her from the inside out.

Her hands moved down his sides to his hips, grabbing him and pulling him even closer and she could feel his cock pressing between her legs. He reached down and grabbed her ass, and in one swift move, lifted her up and sank himself deeply into her, giving her no room to arch her pleasure as he pounded her against the wall rhythmically.

Their grunts and groans of pleasure mixed with the splattering of the shower as it splashed over them. The water turned cooler, and Eliot knew it was time for round two in the bedroom. He thrust one more time, and heard Parker squeal as he hit her sweet spot. He turned the water off and kept pounding, changing the angle slightly until she once more froze against him, her wet body glistening with drops of water that clung to her skin. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she writhed her pleasure, screaming out his name.

"Eliot! Oh God! _Yes!"_ she moaned.

Still inside, he carried her, limply clinging to him with her arms over his shoulders and her head in his neck to the bedroom, where he sat on the bed with her on his lap. He fisted his hand into her hair again and pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"Ride me," he growled.

Parker shivered at his snarled command, and grinned as she started to move, sliding up and down on his cock wetly. His hands gripped her hips tightly, and she knew she'd have bruises there tomorrow, but she didn't care. She braced herself with her hands on his shoulders and sped up her pace, hearing the wet 'slurp' as she rode his cock like a cowgirl. Confident with the motion now, she pushed him back onto the mattress, watching his wet hair fly back onto the sheets. Her hands went to his nipples and he arched under her as she tugged at them, then raked her nails down his chest. One hand went to his cock, which was still sliding in and out, and she pressed her fingers against it, increasing the pressure. His hands went to her knees, grabbing her hard again, and again, she didn't care.

Parker listened to his growls of pleasure and moved her hands back to his knees, balancing her weight on them as she arched, tilting her head back. Eliot looked at Parker's body, her blonde hair spilling down to his thighs, her back arched and her breasts jutting out, the nipples hard peaks, down to her flat stomach and finally, where they joined and his cock filled her as she lifted herself up and down. His hips bucked as she came down, and she gasped and her head flew up, looking at him with wide eyes. He did it again and she moaned, one hand moving up to her breast.

That sight brought him back to his senses and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her as he flipped them over, Parker landing underneath him again.

"Just where I like you," he drawled, his voice low and husky.

With her body trapped under him he pistoned in and out like a locomotive, watching as she writhed and bounced beneath him. He lifted her legs, and by changing the angle was able to go deeper and hit her g-spot.

"Yes, yes, yes…." She panted, in time with his thrusts. "Oh God, _yes!"_

"That's it, Parker," he whispered. "Cum for me."

He propped her legs over his shoulders and moved his hands, one going to her breast and the other to her clit. He rubbed both with his fingers and he felt her clench again, another powerful orgasm sweeping her up like a ragdoll.

Parker screamed as she came, her whole body clenching around him tightly, her hands fisted in the sheets at her sides as she arched and spasmed. She came down slowly, still feeling him inside her, solid as a rock.

"God, Eliot," she panted as her breathing hitched. "You're still…..?"

He looked down at her. His iron control was finally starting to slip; that last time when she clenched around him he had to start thinking of math problems to keep from cumming.

She saw his eyes full of desire and dark with lust, his pupils so dilated that his eyes were almost black. She knew then how close he was.

She leaned forward, propping herself on one elbow as her other hand caressed her breast, closing her eyes and undulating her body. She drew her lower lip into her mouth and between her teeth, opening her eyes to see him watching her intently. Her hand trailed down her stomach to her clit, and she started playing with herself. She had intended to make him hot and bothered, but the sensations shooting through her made her writhe again. With Eliot's stiff cock still inside her and her fingers playing over her clit, she came again.

Eliot felt her walls tighten and he started to thrust again, sweat popping out on his brow as he increased his pace, math problems at the back of his mind.

He felt his balls tighten up, and Parker felt the new tension in his body. She grabbed his face and yelled, "Cum for me Eliot! Cum for me!"

With her command in his ears he did just that and his entire body arched, his head thrown back as he roared, his hips jerking and bucking until he was done and he collapsed onto her.


End file.
